


Stormy

by Vocalist2D



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mainly just hugs and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Ash and Gou go on a play-date to the woods to catch Pokemon.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Stormy

Pidgeys cawed as the sun rose up this early morning in the Kanto region. In some works of fiction, you would expect our young protagonist to be bright eyed and bushy tailed - but not this one! Our story's main protagonist is none other than ten year old Ash Ketchum who has still not woken up yet, not even with the Pidgey's cries causing so much havoc in most people's sound systems in the morning causing them to awake.

Still fast asleep...

Why don't we check on our other protagonist?

Another 10 year old known as Gou had already awoke after been kicked awake by his Pokemon, Scorbunny... Is 10 the disaster age for waking up? Anyways, it was time for the two to visit Ash. Sort of like a play-date.

Gou ventured to Ash's house. It thankfully wasn't too far of a walk. Not to Gou's surprise, when he knocked on the door, Ash's mum, Delia and her Pokemon Mr Mime were the ones to appear opening it rather than Ash himself.  
"Is Ash in?" Gou asked.  
"Yes! Let me go wake him up. You must be Gou, he was talking about meeting up with a friend today." Delia replied before she went upstairs to wake her son.

The wait was more than a few minutes, but thankfully Gou was occupied by his mischievous Scorbunny's antics while he waited for his friend.

"Gou!" Shouted Ash childishly, almost tumbling down the stairs from running, his Pikachu following afterwards and jumping on his shoulder when he reached the bottom; regaining sensible balance. "Let's go catch Pokemon, Ash!" Gou exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah!" He replied. "Be safe and have fun, you two!" Delia told them, waving goodbye as she saw them off on a little adventure.

Ash and Gou spent the day catching Pokemon in the woods. To their surprise, the weather got stormy. The area they needed to return by was flooded and they had no water type Pokemon with them. They were both able to shelter inside an opening of a giant ancient tree, hugging each other to keep their body heats from getting too low. It wasn't the most sensible idea to shelter in a tree nor were they dressed appropriately to be outside in this weather, but they had no other choice. Both waited and ended up falling asleep inside said tree.

Their eyes flickered tiredly. They were woken up by Delia. She had found them both snuggling and sleeping in the crevice of the ancient tree. The storm and rain had finally stopped. "My gosh, I'm pleased you're both alright." She told them, giving them both a hand to get up. Gou sneezed from the cold. "Come on, let's get you both indoors." She continued, wrapping blankets around the two and taking them back to the house. 

Both were sat down next to the fire, hot chocolate for each on the table and blankets wrapped snugly around each. "Thanks mum." said Ash, sweat-dropping. "No problem. Did you two have fun albeit the weather turning?" She asked. They both nodded. Gou excitedly showed Delia his new Pokemon - but - during his excited talk, he fainted. "Oh my gosh." Said Delia. "Gou!" Ash exclaimed, getting hold of his friend before he collapsed on to the floor. "I'll get a doctor." Delia said anxiously. Delia was off in her car to go to the doctor while Ash lied Gou on the sofa, covering his laid down body with a blanket. He sat on the opposite sofa. "Please be alright, Gou." He said loud enough to be heard, unsurprisingly getting no response back.

Ash's mum and the doctor came back swiftly. "So, he fainted after long exposure to the cold outside, right?" The doctor asked, checking Gou's status. "Yes. He was out in the woods playing with my son and they both got stuck during the storm that happened earlier." Delia replied. "Hmm, I don't see anything wrong. It's most likely just from shock of how cold it was. A delayed reaction. He should be fine soon, I'll wait with you for him to wake up." The doctor informed. "I'm thankful." Delia replied. "Gouuuu!" Ash exclaimed in relief, laying the top half of his body over Gou's in relief. 

Gou soon woke up to find 3 people staring at him almost in a curious manner. "Gou! You're alright!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his friend happily. "Don't worry, you fainted from the shock of the cold. You're fine now." The doctor explained. "Oh. ....Oh!" Gou said, still a little dazed. The doctor left after being thanked by the three. Gou stayed for dinner and returned home for the night.

The End.


End file.
